


have you got color in your cheeks?

by siwona



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kinktober, M/M, Pet Play, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Unresolved, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwona/pseuds/siwona
Summary: The pinch Damon gives to Fey’s thigh is harsh enough to make him shriek, but it has the desired effect of shutting him up. He shoves Fey’s head down, pressing his face into the pillows, and says, “Pets don’t speak.” He only lets up when Fey manages to nod, a desperate movement beneath the pressure of his hand, and he feels a dark satisfaction at the way Fey jerks his head up and gasps for air.
Relationships: Damon Reznor/Original Male Character(s), Damon Reznor/Traveler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	have you got color in your cheeks?

**Author's Note:**

> i asked my fiance if i did one prompt for kinktober, which one would he prefer, & he said humiliation, one of the few things ive never written. lays down.  
> anyway, feyrien is my fiances traveler & i love both fey & my fiance. so. theres this. as a little treat.

Fey breathes out a sweet, wavering sigh, fingers clutching at the sheets beneath him. His pale skin glows a peachy pink, the flush spreading from his cheeks down his chest. He presses his forehead to the bed, long white hair slipping off his shoulders to cover his expression, and pushes back against Damon’s fingers spreading him open.

Damon pulls his fingers back, teases at Fey’s rim just to hear the little whimper he makes. “Look at how eager you are for this,” he says. “Already trembling from how bad you want it. What a fucking slut.”

“Damon—!”

The pinch Damon gives to Fey’s thigh is harsh enough to make him shriek, but it has the desired effect of shutting him up. He shoves Fey’s head down, pressing his face into the pillows, and says, “Pets don’t speak.” He only lets up when Fey manages to nod, a desperate movement beneath the pressure of his hand, and he feels a dark satisfaction at the way Fey jerks his head up and gasps for air.

While Fey recovers, Damon grabs the butt plug he’d laid off to the side earlier, coating it with a healthy amount of lube before pressing it against Fey’s entrance. Fey twitches at the unexpected touch, then relaxes, letting Damon push the plug in with ease. He clenches around it, and when he shifts, the cat tail brushes against his thigh and startles him.

“Ah,” he says, clearly meaning to say more before remembering the rules and shutting his mouth. He looks over his shoulder with a pout, as if he can appeal to Damon for leniency.

He asked for this though, so Damon just grabs a fistful of his hair and tugs him off the bed.

A sharp whine escapes Fey’s lips as he struggles to get his knees beneath him. Damon smooths down his hair without waiting for him to regain his balance, clipping cat ears to the top of his head before gripping his chin. He stares down at him with a cold, indifferent look on his face, the one Fey has admitted sends a thrill through him, and it seems to be true from the way Fey shivers under his gaze. Satisfied with how Fey desperately clutches at his thighs, he unbuttons his jeans, slipping them and his briefs down just enough to free his cock.

He’s only half hard, but it’s a simple matter to stroke himself fully erect, only inches away from Fey’s face. “Open,” he demands, and Fey obeys with a single-minded purpose, eager to get his mouth stuffed. With a laugh, he presses his dick to Fey’s cheek, slapping him with it. “You’ll do anything for cock, won’t you?”

Fey moans, shuffling forward. He rubs his thighs together, looking for friction, and his blunt nails dig into Damon’s skin. He’s trying his best not to move his head, not to just wrap his lips around Damon’s cock and take him in like he usually does. He’s being so good, so obedient.

Damon smacks Fey’s tongue with his dick before thrusting in his mouth. “Oh, sweetheart,” he says, “you were made to take cock. Look at you.” He grabs Fey’s hair again, pulls him back and pushes him back down, sliding down his throat until tears flow down his cheeks, and he relishes in the muffled moan Fey makes.

Something wet splashes on his foot, and he can’t help but laugh. “Coming just from having your mouth stuffed?” The pitiful look Fey gives him only makes him harder. He holds Fey’s head in place, takes a moment to savor the feeling of Fey’s throat working around his cock, and brings his other hand up to pinch Fey’s nose.

Smirking, Damon watches as Fey’s eyes widen and fill with more tears, as his face glows pink and his fingers claw at Damon’s skin. When Fey’s eyelids start to flutter, Damon lets go, pulling Fey off of his cock and letting him breathe again.

Fey leans heavily against Damon’s thigh, desperately drawing in breath after ragged breath. Drool drips from his chin obscenely, and he looks up at Damon with half-lidded eyes, the golden color of them almost completely drowned out by his dilated pupils. He makes such a pretty sight like this, falling deeper into submission.

  
“You look wrecked already. I hope you don’t think a slut like you is done yet just because  _ you _ came.” Damon smirks again as Fey lifts his head and whines, opening his mouth wide. “That’s what I thought,” he says with a mean laugh, and he shoves his cock down Fey’s throat again.

**Author's Note:**

> & after all this, damon pets feys head & gives him water & calls him a very good boy, & then they cuddle. :)


End file.
